xcvversefandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
This page is about the Timeline of the XCV Universe. Timeline * 456 - Eosora and Rick Moleman kill Jack the Ripper. * 1339 - Clara is abandoned in front of a monastery and adopted by the monks. * 1350 - The Black Death strikes medieval Europe. * 1773 - The Boston Tea Party happens. * 1888 - Jack the Ripper murders occur in London. * 1926 - Eosora kills Terminator X's mother and creates an alternate timeline. * 1927 - Young Terminator X is adopted by Terminator Thrawn. * 1931 - DUO is founded by Thrawn. * 1934 - Terminator X gets superpowers. * 1945 - Hitler Hendricks founds Star Reich. * 1982 - Samu makes the Qunka Commercial. * 1995 - Ikisugi 666 happens. * 1996 - Eosora is born. * 1997 - Akame Mirakuru creates The Net. * 2000 - Toothmeister steals his first toothbrush. * 2001 - Dinky Lammers gets born out of Franky's mouth. * 2002 - Otto Krenker is send to DUO Prison. * 2003 - Samu Steiner joins The Star Brigade. * 2003 - Erik Mans parents are murdered by the dentist. * 2007 - Otto Escapes DUO Prison. * 2007 - Terminator X becomes the new Leader of DUO. * 2011 - Otto founds the Ottoman Empire. * July 2014 - Freewheeling Franky happens, in which Franky Lammers meets his new best friend Paul Trimmer. * 2015 - Duo Jongen starts STD * 2016 - Bjorn Afterbirth betrays DUO. * January 2017 - Camel tries to illegalize .mp3 files and fails. * February 2017 - Samu v Otto happens, Battle of Closed Bunker Space, Star Reich collapses, Death of Haruhi Suzu, Samu fights Otto. * August 2017 - Eosora meets Rick Moleman. * October 2017 - The ESS Avenger sets of. * October 2017 - Samu & Otto have their bonding ritual. * October 2017 - Franky v Camel happens, in which Camel makes a few attempts at killing Franky. * 1 November 2017 - Eosora is transported into the Mirror Universe. * 4 November 2017 - In the Mirror Universe Eosora is taken captive by Duo Jongen. * 6 November 2017 - Franky Lammers still appears as Slanky Franky and does not show any sign of becoming back fat again, as seen in Freewheeling Franky, S01E03. * 8 November 2017 - Mirror Eosora has been completely transformed into Death Runner. * 8 November 2017 - Mirror Duo Jongen dies. * 8 November 2017 - Eosora escapes the mirror universe. * 1 January 2018 - Future Eosora arrives. * 7 January 2018 - Death Runner arrives, Rick Moleman dies, The Avenger is blown up. * 24 February 2018 - John Language commits his first murder and creates a horcrux. * 26 February 2018 - John Language is killed and condemned to hell. * 11 June 2018 - Eosora returns from 1936 * 23 June 2018 - Eosora teams up with Duo Jongen and John Language to destroy DUO and Terminator X in Terminator Warfare. ** Micheal Tomo is killed by Eosora ** Eosora Mirakuru is killed by Death Runner ** Otto Krenker betrays XCV ** Franky Lammers, Bjorn Afterbirth, Chris Geluk and Spoch are all killed by Order 66. ** Samu Steiner defeats Otto Krenker who is burned alive in lava. ** Terminator X reveals he is Duo Jongen's father, upon hearing this Duo Jongen commits suicide. ** Clara defeats Terminator X and encages his soul into closed space. * 1 July 2018 - John Language arrives in Mongolia. * 4 July 2018 - John Language meets Yoshimatsu the Destroyer and Torako Mirakuru. * 18 August 2018 - Yoshimatsu departs Mongolia to search for Duo Jongen. * 19 August 2018 - Otto destroys the village. * 21 August 2018 - Duo Jongen is killed by Otto. * 6 October 2018 - John arrives in Japan. * 12 November 2018 - Meghan Sânge is killed. * 7 December 2018 - Erik Man defeats Toothmeister and starts working as gym teacher on Northern Creek. * 24 March 2019 - John Language and Marco Greenway are both killed by the demon Shibo. * 1 May 2019 - Samu Steiner heads to the anime con and is ambushed by Otto Krenker. ** Will Cat dies. ** The Net captures Samu, Yona, Otto, and Hitler. * 2029 - After Terminator X finishes conquering the world Eosora travels back to 2018 to stop him. Media By release dates In Chronological Order Category:Lore